In 1979, a British company named Imperial Chemical Industries (ICI) proposed a concept of high-gravity technology on the basis of an experimental result that a mass transfer process is hardly carried out under space microgravity, and invented a high-gravity rotating packed bed (RPB). Liquid infinitesimals are torn to be in a micron or nano scale in a high-gravity field, so that the mass transfer and mixing processes are greatly reinforced. In 1983, ICI applied the high-gravity rotating bed to the distillation process for the first time. In 1989, Beijing University of Chemical Technology performed the commercial operation of oil-field water injection and deoxygenation by utilizing the high-gravity rotating bed for the first time internationally; and in 1999, Dow Chemical applied the high-gravity rotating bed to production of HC10. After more than 30 years of development, the high-gravity technology has been expanded to various fields, is rapidly developed in research at home and abroad, and has been successfully applied to processes of oil-field water injection and deoxygenation, boiler water deoxygenation, preparation of nano powder, flue gas desulfurization, biological oxidation reaction, dust removal and the like. However, currently, the high-gravity rotating bed is mostly applied under the normal pressure, and application of the high-gravity rotating bed in a high-pressure system is hardly reported.
Most chemical processes need high-temperature and high-pressure mixing, transfer and reaction conditions, e.g., natural gas desulfurization, triethylene glycol dehydration, hydrogenated catalytic reaction, and pressure synthesis of perfumes, e.g., linalool, violet, nerolidol and the like. High-pressure reaction autoclaves with rotating parts, such as a stirred autoclave, have the greatest problem of sealing. In order to promote the progress of industries, related researchers invent a magnetic driving device. The magnetic driving device is applied to reaction equipment to fundamentally solve the problem of shaft seal leakage, which cannot be solved by a packing seal and a mechanical seal before, does not generate any leakage and pollution, and is the most ideal device for performing a chemical reaction at a high temperature and under a high pressure in China currently. Particularly, when the chemical reactions of inflammable, explosive and toxic media are performed, superiorities of the magnetic driving device are further shown.
However, when magnetic driving is applied to the high-gravity rotating bed, in the actual using process, magnetic driving will generate great heat, and the generated heat cannot be removed in a common cooling manner. Temperature raising of magnetic driving brings potential safety hazards on one hand, and will generate influence on a temperature of reactants inside a pressure vessel on the other hand so as to influence chemical processes of reaction, separation and the like.